pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ho-Oh
Vs. Ho-Oh is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/4/2019 as part of a two episode special. Story On the ground, Lyra’s Togepi repels Ledian’s Swift with Extrasensory. Kenny’s Electivire blasts through Ariados’ Night Shade with Thunder. Annie scowls, but Oakley then snickers. Oakley: You didn’t think we were the only ones on the ground here, did you? Attila and Hun arrive, choosing their Skarmory and Steelix. Attila: There’s no way that we would miss out on all the fun! Hun: Steelix, destroy them. Kenny and Lyra look worried, when several grass energy towers rise up, preventing Skarmory and Steelix from going over there. Attila and Hun turn, as they face Eusine and Barry along with their Electrode and Torterra. Eusine: Too bad for you, I was requested to come and assist! Barry: I have no idea what is going on, but I call dibs on the Steelix! Above Tin Tower, Ho-Oh breathes Sacred Fire at Lugia, blasting it away. It descends towards the tower, looking enraged at the group. Giovanni: Finally. Welcome, Ho-Oh! I am Giovanni, your new master! Giovanni pulls out a device, pointing the dish at Ho-Oh. Eevee runs across the roof, nuzzling up to Astrodactyl and glowing with a green aura to use Refresh to heal its burn. Ben: Now. Astrodactyl, intercept Ho-Oh! Don’t let it closer! Cannonbolt, get that Raikou with Stone Edge! Buzzshock, break that device! Silver: Marowak, Raticate, Eevee! Attack Entei! Dawn: Lopunny, go after Suicune with Jump Kick! And Tyrogue, power her up with Helping Hand! Astrodactyl takes flight, speeding in with Agility and striking Ho-Oh with Dragon Claw. Ho-Oh angrily shoots a Sacred Fire after it, but continues its approach to the tower. Cannonbolt is encased in Stone Edge as he rolls at Raikou, intercepting it again. Eevee timidly fires a Shadow Ball, striking Entei with limited damage. Entei breathes Flamethrower, Marowak and Raticate blocking it with Bone Rush and Flame Wheel. Dawn chooses Tyrogue, which glows with a golden aura which is transferred to Lopunny. Lopunny leaps at Suicune with an orange knee, ramming it in the face with Jump Kick. Ben opens the Quick Ball, choosing Buzzshock the Rotom. Buzzshock zips and zooms through the battle, shooting at Giovanni. Golem appears in its path, Buzzshock crashing into Golem and being knocked back. Buzzshock tries to get around, but Golem stomps the ground and has a Stone Edge shoot out of the ground to intercept it. Astrodactyl circles back around to go after Ho-Oh, but Lugia attacks it from behind, injuring it. Astrodactyl struggles to stay airborne, and fires Hyper Beam after Lugia. Ben: Buzzshock, use Hex! Buzzshock’s eyes glow purple and light red. Golem is immobilized, and blasted backwards. It bumps into Giovanni, him jerking and his signal missing Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh approaches rapidly, as Archer begins backing away with his cane. Ben presses a button on his Fast Ball. Giovanni: (Annoyed) Golem, handle it! Ben: Ghostfreak, use Sucker Punch! Then Buzzshock, Volt Switch on Ghostfreak! Golem prepares to use Stone Edge, as Ghostfreak the Haunter appears in front of Golem, striking it with Sucker Punch. Buzzshock zooms right at Ghostfreak, releasing a large sphere of yellow electricity, blasting Ghostfreak. Buzzshock returns to its Pokéball, a Luxury Ball on Ben’s belt opening up and choosing Alien X the Unown right where Buzzshock was. Alien X: Unown! Ben: Alien X, Hidden Power! Alien X glows purple, releasing a cosmic wave of Hidden Power. It shoots a portal forward, sucking Golem and Giovanni through it, him dropping the device. Ghostfreak shoots an indigo fist, striking the device and breaking it. Ben: Yes! The portal opens up at the base of the Tin Tower, dropping Giovanni and Golem off. Giovanni roars in a rage. Giovanni: No! To think that they fear me so much they threw me to the ground. Giovanni surveys the area, seeing the battle going against them. Lyra’s Togepi pins Ledian to the side of the tower with Extrasensory, preventing her from attacking. Electivire surrounds Ariados with several clones from Double Team, Ariados firing a Night Shade through a clone. Electivire appears behind it and strikes it with Ice Punch, freezing it over. Barry: Yeah! Take them out with Wood Hammer! Giovanni looks to his right, spotting Hun and Steelix battling Barry and Torterra. Torterra’s tree glows with a green energy hammer, blocking Iron Tail. Hun: Crunch. Barry: Grass Pledge! Steelix goes to Crunch into Torterra, as Torterra glows green and stomps the ground. Green energy towers of grass energy break out of the ground, pelting several sections of Steelix’s body. Attila’s Skarmory flies around, as Eusine’s Electrode fires Shock Wave, the attack chasing Skarmory down and striking it. Eusine: There we go! I refuse to let those who stole my precious Suicune to prosper! Electrode, take it out with Spark! Attila: Skarmory, nail it with Steel Wing! Electrode is covered in electricity as it spins with Spark. Skarmory’s wings glow like steel as the two clash. Giovanni: Enough. Golem, take them all out. Golem prepares to attack, when Weavile appears, striking Golem with Ice Punch. Golem rolls back defeated. Giovanni is unamused, as he turns to see Pryce rolling forward in his electric wheelchair. Giovanni: Pryce. Nice to see you’re still kicking. Pryce: No thanks to you. We never did finish our battle way back when. Giovanni: And I have no problem finishing you off for good. Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker. Giovanni opens a Pokéball, choosing Rhyperior. It forms a large boulder between its hand, firing it at a heightened pace. Weavile is struck and defeated, Pryce returning him. He opens a Pokéball and chooses Mamoswine. Mamoswine charges at Rhyperior with his tusks surrounded in ice energy for Ice Fang, as Rhyperior catches it by his tusks. Ariana: No! Lord Giovanni! Namba: Don’t fret! They haven’t stopped us one bit! Petrel: Take them out! Suicune fires Sheer Cold, defeating Lopunny and Tyrogue. Entei’s Flamethrower burns through Marowak and Raticate, defeating them. Raikou’s Crunch defeats Cannonbolt, as Astrodactyl is struck by Aeroblast and defeated. It crashes into the roof again, this time it cracking and rising up, causing everything to shift. Dawn is now towards the edge, the shift about to cause her to fall. Silver: Dawn! Silver runs over, able to push her away from the ledge in exchange for him stumbling there. He goes over the side and falls, unable to grab onto a ledge. He screams as he falls, Dawn horrified. Dawn: (Desperately) SILVER! Ben: Alien X, help him! Alien X glows to use Hidden Power, when Raikou fires Thunder at it. Alien X redirects its portal to take Thunder, it coming back out at Suicune. Ariana: Suicune, Mirror Coat! Suicune glows with a multi-colored aura, repelling Thunder back at Alien X. Alien X is struck and knocked to the ground, weakened. Ben: No! Dawn: Someone do something! Eevee, having previously been terrified, looks resolved as it runs past Dawn and leaps over the edge. It dives towards Silver, him horrified at its approach. Silver: No! Get to safety! (Draws its Pokéball) Return! Silver tries to return Eevee, it rolling and dodging the laser, the jingle of the Soothe Bell ringing through the air. The sun pierces over the horizon, shining upon the two of them. Eevee glows blue and begins to morph, evolving into Espeon. Espeon: Espe! Silver: (Surprised) Espeon! Use Confusion! Espeon’s eyes glow blue, as Silver and Espeon are surrounded by a blue aura. The two stop falling and float, Silver sighing in relief. Silver: Thank you, Espeon. You saved me. Espeon: (Proudly) Espe. Silver looks at the battle below, seeing they have the lead. Ledian and Ariados are defeated, Annie and Oakley held down by Togepi’s Extrasensory. Steelix is defeated by Torterra as Skarmory is defeated by Electrode. Eusine chooses Alakazam, his Psychic restricting Attila and Hun. Mamoswine fires Icicle Crash at Rhyperior while Rhyperior strikes him with Rock Wrecker. Both Pokémon stay standing, but Rhyperior goes down to one knee. Giovanni: No! You cannot be stronger than me! I am superior! I am Giovanni of Team Rocket! Pryce: And I am Pryce. Former gym leader of Mahogany Town. Finish it with Icicle Crash. Mamoswine fires Icicle Crash, defeating Rhyperior. Giovanni becomes depressed, dropping to his knees. Silver: So, he is defeated. Let us return to the battle up top. Espeon: Espe. Espeon helps them rise with Confusion, when Archer riding Lugia comes around the tower at them. Archer: You ruined everything! Lugia, defeat them with Aeroblast! Lugia prepares Aeroblast, when Ho-Oh grabs it by the neck with its talons. It jerks it up, preventing Lugia from attacking. Archer struggles to hang on, a device falling out of his pocket. Silver: That’s! Espeon, Shadow Ball! Espeon fires a Shadow Ball, blasting and destroying the device. Lugia’s rage subsides, as it bucks Archer off before flying off. Archer screams, as Ho-Oh snatches him and drops him onto the ground, before flying off into the sunrise itself. Silver: It helped us. Quick! We have to tell the others! They each have their own devices! Ben: Ghostfreak! Mean Look! Ghostfreak’s eyes glow black, as it releases several black energy tentacles that wrap around Suicune, Entei and Raikou, restricting them in place. Ariana: Ha! Do you really think that can hold us?! Suicune, Roar! Suicune lets out a terrifying Roar, Ghostfreak being scared and returning itself. Buzzshock comes out of its Pokéball, as the Legendary Beasts are freed. Cherubi fires Solar Beam, striking Suicune and irritating it. Dawn: This isn’t good. We should’ve won after destroying that machine! Ben: Unless, it wasn’t the only one. Silver: That’s right. Silver and Espeon rise up, Dawn shouting with glee. Dawn: Silver! You’re okay! Silver: They each have their own device. Break it, and they lose control. Ben: Got it. Alien X! I need you! Alien X gets up, forming a portal around itself and appearing back besides Ben. Namba: Enough of this! You can’t possibly stop us! Petrel: Finish them once and for all! Ben: Alien X! Buzzshock! Hidden Power and Thunder Shock! Raikou fires Thunder, as Alien X forms a portal from Hidden Power, firing it towards Raikou’s feet. Raikou leaps away, as Buzzshock zooms past it and appears in Namba’s face. Namba’s face is terrified with anticipation, as Buzzshock shocks him with Thunder Shock. He is electrocuted, as the device in his coat pocket explodes, releasing Raikou. Silver: Espeon! Confusion! And Gastly, Sucker Punch! Entei prepares Flamethrower, when Gastly comes out of its Pokéball, striking Entei with Sucker Punch. Espeon uses Confusion, surrounding Petrel and pulling the device from his pocket. Petrel strains to go after it, as Entei breathes Flamethrower. The Flamethrower strikes the device, destroying it and freeing Entei. Dawn: Cherubi, Sunny Day and speed around it! Butterfree, Sleep Powder! Cherubi glows with a gold aura, the rising sun’s light intensifying. Cherubi speeds forward with its Chlorophyl ability, distorting Suicune. Ariana: Take out the pest with Sheer Cold! Suicune prepares Sheer Cold, when a green Sleep Powder falls from Butterfree. Suicune gets drowsy but stays on its feet, Ariana infuriated. The Sleep Powder then falls upon her, as she collapses to the ground asleep. Cherubi rummages through her pockets, finding the device. It then blasts it with Solar Beam. Suicune is freed, as all three Legendary Beasts roar in excitement. They turn to the trainers, nodding in appreciation. They all then leap off the tower, disappearing. Everyone sighs with relief as they collapse to their butts, sitting on the tattered roof. Ben: (Exhausted) Mission, accomplished. Main Events * Neo Team Rocket is defeated and the Legendary Pokémon freed. * Silver's Eevee evolves into Espeon and learns Confusion. * Ben's Buzzshock reveals it knows Hex. * Ben's Ghostfreak reveals it knows Mean Look. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Kenny * Lyra * Eusine * Barry * Pryce Villains * Neo Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Archer ** Ariana ** Petrel ** Professor Namba ** Annie ** Oakley ** Attila ** Hun Pokémon * Eevee (Silver's, evolves) * Espeon (Silver's, newly evolved) * Marowak (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Gastly (Silver's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Tyrogue (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's) * Ghostfreak the Haunter (Ben's) * Alien X the Unown (Ben's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Togepi (Lyra's) * Electrode (Eusine's) * Alakazam (Eusine's) * Torterra (Barry's) * Weavile (Pryce's) * Mamoswine (Pryce's) * Golem (Giovanni's) * Rhyperior (Giovanni's) * Lugia (controlled by Archer) * Suicune (controlled by Ariana) * Entei (controlled by Petrel) * Raikou (controlled by Namba) * Ledian (Annie's) * Ariados (Oakley's) * Skarmory (Attila's) * Steelix (Hun's) * Ho-Oh Trivia * Giovanni and Pryce finish their interrupted battle from Vs. Mewtwo 1. * Giovanni having Rhyperior is based off how Giovanni in the Pokémon Adventures manga is the one who discovered Rhydon could evolve. * Barry was included due to him being one of the few trainers powerful enough to match Hun's Steelix. * With Eevee's evolution into Espeon, all the Eeveelutions are owned by at least one main character or rival. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket